Turn The Lights Off
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: There are just times we all need to wind down from chaos... but to Amanda, it feels like she can never catch a break.


The scream was heard across the Performance Centre and immediately, Finn ran towards the ring and got into it, trying to pry Amanda's hands off of her left eye as Paige and Brie pulled Eva back.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you?!" Paige yelled at Eva, the Norwich native seeing the older diva's broken nail on her index finger.

"Eva, what the hell did you do that for?! Finn, can you see anything in Mandy's eye?!" Brie responded.

"Eye, no. But the lid has a shard of Eva's nail in it just above the lashes." Finn answered.

Amanda was taking slow deep breaths as her body shook and Eva cackled loudly, Finn glaring at her after settling his right arm around Amanda's back to keep her sitting up.

"What the hell is your damn problem?! She never did anything to you!" Finn growled, pressing a washcloth to Amanda's eye after carefully removing the nail and Eva's cackle stopping as Finn lightly stroked Amanda's hair to comfort her… and then Eva turned angry and directed it at Finn as he held Amanda close to him.

"Oh no, that just ruins it!" Eva shouted, trying to dart towards them with the intention of kicking Amanda, only to be stopped by and fall over Dianne's wheelchair, which had been pushed off into her way by Dianne who was, albeit shakily, stood there with her prosthetic leg which she hadn't long received.

"Take that, you bitch, you could've damaged her sight in that eye!" Dianne responded as Finn picked Amanda up into his arms and got out of the ring with Paige and Brie helping, Dianne walking over to them and seeing how Amanda was hanging onto Finn.

"I'm gonna go find Hunter and let him know what happened." Brie said, carefully hugging Amanda before reaching Hunter's office as he was on a phone call with Stephanie.

"That scream… was it Mandy?" Hunter asked.

"Eva jammed one of her nails into Mandy's left eye." Brie responded.

"Steph, I'll call you back." Hunter said, hanging up and following Brie to where Amanda was, finding her being examined by Dr, Amann, who had carefully taken the makeup off of Amanda's left eye and flushed the wound out.

"She's not talking, she's too shaken up." Finn said as Hunter crouched down to Amanda and carefully cradled her face in his hands.

"Mandy…" Hunter whispered.

"She hurt me… purposely jammed her fingernail into my eye." Amanda said quietly after finding her voice, Hunter hearing Eva yelling.

"Exaggerating?! Did you not see the blood?! And we have no idea where your hands have been!" Brie shouted after slapping Eva.

"For all we know, she could end up with some sort of infection or disease by the end of the week." Dianne added, sat down on a chair to rest her legs as balancing herself on her feet was still a very tense, concentration demanding process.

"Eva, I don't want to hear it." Hunter said after Eva walked over to him to try to explain the incident.

"But she-" Eva tried to said, Hunter standing up.

"I don't want to hear it, you injured a girl who's like a daughter to me and did so without any regret or reason! You said you wanted to improve so I thought you wanted to learn from someone who learned from the ones she grew up watching or are you too much of an entitled millennial?!" Hunter growled, Eva narrowing her eyes at him in rage and then turning to Amanda, who was stood up despite the pain and hazy vision and Finn wrapping his arms around her, one around her shoulders and the other around her waist.

"Let her go, Balor!" Eva snarled.

"If he does, I'll fucking rip you to shreds. Starting with that overdyed hair of yours!" Amanda responded, Eva storming off.

At the ER, Amanda's eye was properly checked out and bandaged… and it felt weird, Amanda feeling sleepy from the antibiotic and Finn staying by her side with her right hand in his left one.

"Meds can be strange things…" Finn said quietly, drifting off a bit himself as a result of the surprising quietness of the room and the hallway outside, the noise being caused by the occasional footsteps of someone walking past the door out there.

"These places aren't normally quiet… it feels weird when they are." Amanda responded, curling up on her right side. "Wouldn't hurt to… rest for a bit, both of us." She said as she closed her eyes.

"It wouldn't…" Finn whispered, kissing Amanda on her forehead before closing his own eyes.

Out in the hallway, Dianne checked on them before she called Enzo.

"What's going on, where are you?" Enzo asked.

"At the hospital, Eva fucked up and put a shard of her nail in Amanda's eyelid. She and Finn both fell asleep in the ward room a few minutes ago." Dianne answered.

"Damn Eva… any vision damage?" Enzo responded.

"No. There aren't even stitches but Amanda's traumatized… Enzo, I'd hate to ask but… was she abused by an ex or someone she trusted?" Dianne replied quietly.

"She was… Randy was a very different man back then, still shot with the recklessness of his younger days… I don't think he understood some things about relationships in general, romantic or not, but he certainly does now." Enzo answered.

"Past scars can make you more vulnerable to new ones… I damn well know that." Dianne responded, lightly scratching her right hand side, just above her hip level.

"We all do…" Enzo said before they hung up.

It was a few hours later that Amanda woke up in Finn's apartment, a blanket covering her and her no longer drowsy from the previous dose of antibiotics… she felt Finn's hands on her arms as he helped her sit up.

"How long was I out?" Amanda asked.

"3 or 4 hours… done you good too, you've lost the redness under your eyes." Finn answered.

"Always helps… I better go wash the rest of this off." Amanda said as Finn helped her stand up… and the two hugged before she headed upstairs.

Amanda washed off the rest of her makeup, got cleaned off after pulling the cover and her clothes off and stepped out of the shower after a few minutes. When she was in pajamas and her eye was bandaged again, she headed back downstairs and felt a hand grab hers.

"You were waiting again…" Amanda said as Finn helped her to the couch and helped her sit down before sitting down next to her, putting his left arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder and curled her legs up a bit.

"Of course I waited… I'll always wait. However long it needs to be for…" Finn replied quietly.

"To heal…" Amanda responded as she looked around.

This would take time… but she would be herself again.


End file.
